


Love Will Do What it Does

by pylades



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylades/pseuds/pylades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It ain’t always easy loving Katherine Plumber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Do What it Does

It ain’t always easy loving Katherine Plumber.

She’s bold and brilliant and stubborn.

Gawd, she’s so stubborn.

Listen, Jack’s no fool. He knows that Pulitzer’s not happy that he’s courting the man’s daughter. He’s lived on the streets when he couldn’t afford lodging houses and that taught Jack to pay close attention to his surroundings. He knows Pulitzer’s set his hounds on them, knows that they’re watched in public.

He doesn’t want to mess this up, doesn’t want to lose her, so if they’ve gotta be careful together (he’s almost there, he’s been working so hard and savin’ every nickel, he’s gonna marry her …) -

\- Well, it’s worth it. Worth bribing Les and Davey into being their chaperones, worth spending less time with her so Joe’s less suspicious. He suggests that maybe, just hear him out maybe, they see a little less of each other.

Katherine disagrees. Most - uh - vehemently. And on a very public street.

Jack’s sure that Pulitzer’s stooge is listening in on every word. His eyes are probably lightin’ up imaging the bonus the old man’s gonna throw his way when he brings news of his daughter’s fight with her newsboy beau.

His heart sinks a little when Katherine stomps off in the direction of the Sun, Les trailing at her heels (the kid threw a sad look over his shoulder at Jack on his way and Jack knew how he felt.)

Davey doesn’t say anything and Jack adjusts his cap low on his brow, avoiding his friend’s sympathetic gaze. He mumbles an excuse about finishing a backdrop for Medda and takes off in the direction of the theater without waiting for Davey’s goodbye.

At Medda’s place, he ignores everything and focuses on his painting, trying to forget Katherine’s angry words and the hurt in her eyes. He lets himself get lost in the rolling hills and bright sky, blocking out the sound of music and dancing feet above him. He doesn’t hear the door creak open or the footsteps crossing the floor.

In fact, he’s so caught off guard that his paint brush swipes green across the backdrop’s sky when she throws her arms around his waist and rests her chin on his shoulder.

“That should buy us some time, I think,” she whispers.

He shouldn’t be surprised because her plans are often as brilliant and bold as Katherine herself.

Still, she took at least a year off his life with that fight.

It ain’t always easy loving Katherine Plumber. But love will do what it does.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day #1 (Love Will Do What it Does) of the Lambcuddles Acrostic Challenge. Create something and post it to tumblr with the tag #lambcuddles.
> 
> Original post from organizer, writetheniteaway/hedreamedofaship --
> 
> Write something, art something, edit something, whatever you want to do to show your love for our favorite newsboy and star reporter. EVERYONE is welcome to participate, whether you’ve shipped since Papermill or just saw the tour last night, we want to spread the lambcuddles love!! It’s flexible start and end days, but I hope this can inspire people to fill the tag with lambcuddles love!!
> 
> Day 1: Love will do what it does  
> Day 2: An angel come to save me  
> Day 3: Modesty is not a trait I’d pin on you  
> Day 4: But standing here tonight, looking at you  
> Day 5: Can’t you see it in my eyes?  
> Day 6: (U)ntil the moment I found you  
> Day 7: Do you know what I believe in?  
> Day 8: Don’t be  
> Day 9: One swollen Eye  
> Day 10: Something to Believe In


End file.
